


I Need You

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Hospitals, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: The biggest downside to saving the world was that the world wanted to thank you for it.(Or, the obligatory post-season hospital visit fic.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “You have no idea how much I want you right now.” and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/177031103920/you-have-no-idea-how-much-i-want-you-right-now)

The biggest downside to saving the world was that the world wanted to thank you for it. _  
_

Shiro understood it logically—after years of occupation, Earth was saved, and he was the most obvious figurehead for that. The Galaxy Garrison’s golden boy, the pilot lost on the Kerberos mission, his triumphant return from alien captivity and actual death to take command of _Atlas_ and lead the battle for Earth. Everybody wanted to talk to him, to thank him, to hear about his journey and Voltron.  


He and Sam Holt were paraded out in front of TV cameras and microphones, patiently answering the same questions over and over. It was important, Shiro knew.  


But it grated on every last nerve he had when his closest friends—the _real_ heroes of the day—were all in the hospital, barely clinging to life.  


They’d saved the world, saved the _universe_ , and had nearly given their lives to do it. So many others _had_ given their lives, before and during the occupation. And Shiro had to paste on a stoic look and answer questions from breathless interviewers like his heart wasn’t breaking inside with every exhale.  


His days were astoundingly full now, starting at the break of dawn and going until midnight, if not after. But Shiro cleared every day—every single day—for at least one hour to go to the hospital and make his rounds. Sometimes he managed it in the mornings, sometimes the evenings, occasionally on his lunch break, but he always made it out to see them.  


Lance’s room was always full, at least one of his parents and a couple of siblings and three or four extended family members Shiro had trouble keeping straight. He couldn’t ever stay there long, if only because the room was too full to hold another person for more than a few minutes, but he always stopped by. Sometimes Veronica was there at the same time he was, and they shared a commiserating look at how rambunctious it was for a hospital room. But Shiro had a feeling Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.   


Hunk’s room was quieter, as his parents were usually the only ones around when Shiro got there. The first time, Hunk’s mother had hugged him and sobbed and thanked him for making sure her boy got back home safe, and all Shiro could do was stand there and awkwardly pat her back, thinking of all the ways their safe return home had absolutely nothing to do with him. Every time after that, there was a box of baked goods—cookies, muffins, biscuits, bread rolls, pastries—waiting for him when he came to visit Hunk. Shiro left that room with a lump in his throat and a newfound appreciation for where Hunk’s huge heart had come from.  


Colleen was usually the only one in Pidge’s room, although sometimes Sam was there as well, looking as haggard as Shiro felt. Shiro shared whatever he’d gotten from Hunk’s parents with them and they all talked about the most mundane things they could think of. Occasionally, Shiro talked about what Pidge had done on the other side of the universe, how many times she’d saved them all, what Matt had done with the rebels, and how they’d found each other again. Sam and Colleen held each other, Colleen gripping one of Pidge’s limp hands, and their eyes shone with pride and tears. Shiro couldn’t do anything to make Pidge better, but by God, he could make sure Sam and Colleen knew how amazing their children were and how honored he was to have fought alongside them both.

Romelle, Coran, and the mice were usually in Allura’s room. The first few nights, Coran had made noises about primitive Earth medical technology and did they even understand Altean biology, but since Allura had stabilized, he’d calmed down. Mostly. He still paced the room, wringing his hands, telling stories about his family and Allura’s family and Altea that sometimes drifted away from the point, but Shiro didn’t mind hearing them and it was obvious Romelle clung to every word. 

Keith’s room was always last, and it was always silent.  


Kosmo was usually asleep in the corner, only lifting his head when Shiro came in and immediately lying back down once he saw who it was. Shiro had never wondered why the hospital would allow a giant, teleporting space wolf to stay in Keith’s room because he was pretty sure Kosmo zapped in and out of it at his leisure.  


But Keith didn’t have a family crowding at the door to see him. His only relative was halfway across the universe, helping to revive the Blade of Marmora. His room stayed dim and silent but for the bleeping machines keeping his broken body alive.  


His room was the hardest to visit, but Shiro always stayed there the longest.  


His days turned to weeks, to months, and while the others slowly woke up, Keith never did.  


Shiro sat beside his bed, clutching his hand, and tried to breathe through the knives in his chest, through the guilt that this was his fault, if he hadn’t pushed Keith to take the lead, if he hadn’t talked Keith into coming to Galaxy Garrison, _if if if if…_

And every time those thoughts got too dark, Shiro heard Keith’s voice in his head. “ _I don’t blame you.”  
_

Because of course he wouldn’t. Because Keith had walked in, eyes wide open, and decided Shiro was his person and had followed him to the literal ends of the universe without a moment’s hesitation.

“ _I love you_.”

The words echoed in his mind, a remnant of the fight when Keith had refused to give up on him. Even now, so many months later, he was still sorting through all the memories, what was his and what was the clone’s, but those three words had been clear as a bell in his mind the entire time.  


And Shiro had never gotten the chance to say it back.  


He was at Keith’s bedside again, rubbing his thumb restlessly along the side of Keith’s hand, trying to keep himself composed because he had a speech to give to the entire Galaxy Garrison in two hours and all he wanted to do was press his face into Keith’s side and sob until there was nothing left inside him. He’d talked about his day, talked about his speech, but now he faltered because he was stressed and worried and tired, so tired of keeping all of his fears and failures bottled up.  


“You need to be okay,” Shiro whispered. “Keith, please, you can’t…I don’t think I can do this without you.”  


Of course Keith didn’t answer, didn’t move, didn’t indicate at all that he’d heard Shiro’s words.  


His chest felt like it was cracking open. “You have no idea how much I want you right now,” Shiro said, and then shook his head because that wasn’t right. “No, you have no idea how much I _need_ you right now. I can’t hold it together much longer without knowing if you’re okay. I can’t…Keith, I can’t lose you. Please. I love you, too.”

If this was a movie, Keith would wake up in time to hear Shiro’s confession, and they’d have a private moment before Shiro had to leave with the promise of returning soon.  


But since it was not a movie, Keith stayed asleep and Shiro stayed silent, the lump in his throat too big to speak anymore.  


He didn’t move until his communicator beeped. He had to clear his throat three times before he could answer. “This is Shiro.”  


“Captain Shirogane. You’re needed in the briefing room.”  


Shiro wiped his hand over his face. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Thank you.”  


He looked down at Keith’s still, silent form, and reached up to brush Keith’s hair out of his face. Shiro tried to smile, but he had no idea what his face was actually doing. “I’ll see you soon.”  


He stood and straightened his uniform, turned to leave, and stopped dead in his tracks.  


Krolia and Kolivan were standing in the doorway.  


He was so surprised, it took a moment for Shiro to get his mouth to work again. He’d thought it would be another week before they arrived. “Krolia! Kolivan! It’s good to see you.”

Krolia stepped into the room, her gaze flicking from Shiro to Keith and back again. “It’s good to see you, too, Shiro. It was a long trip.”  


Shiro didn’t have to imagine. His own trip back to Earth was still fresh. “I’m glad you made it. It’s been a…long few months.”

It had been a long few _years_ , but he didn’t need to get into that.

Kolivan had to duck to enter the room. Earth doors weren’t made for aliens of Galra size. “How is he?”  


“The doctors say he’s stabilized, but he’s been in a coma ever since we defeated Sendak,” Shiro said, getting through the explanation as fast as he could. “The others have woken up, but…”  


But Keith hadn’t, and with every day that passed, the doctors wondered if he _would_.  


Shiro couldn’t dwell on that right now. “I’m glad you’re here. I’d stay, but I have to get back to the garrison before they send someone after me.”  


Kolivan nodded. “Don’t worry. We’ll be here.”  


Shiro reached out and shook Kolivan’s hand. “If you need anything, please, let me know. I’ll be available once the broadcast is over.”  


He was halfway out the door when Krolia said, “Shiro.”  


Shiro paused. “Yes?”  


Krolia walked to him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for being here for him.”

Shiro closed his eyes and hugged her back. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”  


It was probably too much to admit to Keith’s _mother_ , but when he pulled back, she gave him a sad, knowing smile that said more than any words could. Strangely, that settled something in Shiro, to know that she understood.

His communicator beeped again and Shiro sighed. “I really have to go. Let me know if anything changes.”  


“Of course,” Krolia said. “You’ll be the first one we contact.”  


With one last look at Keith, Shiro steeled himself, pushing down the jagged parts of him, the fear and the anxieties and the constant worry, the overwhelming desire to glue himself to Keith’s side and not leave. He pushed it all into a little box, deep inside him, until he could once again be Captain Takashi Shirogane, commander of _Atlas_ and leader of the Voltron Coalition.  


He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked away to get ready for his speech.  



	2. Chapter 2

Shiro had a message waiting for him as soon as he finished his speech. It was from Krolia, and it was just two words.

_He’s awake._

No sooner had he read the words than his aide grabbed his arm and hauled into what turned out to be three hours of post-speech interviews. Shiro shook hands, took pictures, answered questions, and smiled and smiled and smiled, the entire time the words _he’s awake_  beating in his head like a mantra.   


It took forever for him to finally extricate himself and respond to Krolia’s message. _I’ll be there in ten minutes_.   


***

Ten minutes turned out to be thirty, because Shiro ended up in the gift shop looking for something to give to Keith and spent way too long paralyzed at the options. What was the best way to say “I love you and you’re everything to me, but if you’re not into that, it’s fine, we can still be friends because you’re the most important person in my universe and I’m just glad you’re alive”?   


His answer ended up being a massive bouquet of red and yellow tulips and a stuffed black cat.

By the time he got to Keith’s room, he was sweating through his uniform and he was positive he’d gone overboard with his gift. It was way too much. He should’ve just gone with the cat. This was a terrible decision. He should go back downstairs and take the flowers back to the shop.   


But then he saw Keith sitting up in his bed, talking to Krolia and Kolivan, and Shiro was hit with a wave of relief that nearly brought him to his knees. He’d missed Keith, he knew, but seeing him sitting up, eyes bright, _alive_ , reminded Shiro of just how much.   


Krolia spotted him and waved. “Shiro!”   


And then Keith was turning to him, their eyes met, and all Shiro could say was, “Keith.”   


Krolia cleared her throat and patted Kolivan’s arm. “Let’s go get them something to eat. We’ll be back in a little while.”   


They both sidled out of the room with none-too-subtle looks between Keith and Shiro as they did.   


They were supposed to be spies, Shiro thought. Surely they should be more circumspect than _that_.   


Then again, he was standing here holding a bouquet of three dozen tulips and a stuffed animal, probably blushing like he was about to ask his crush to out on their first date, so maybe he shouldn’t be throwing stones, even mentally.   


Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, and then his face softened into a smile. “Hey, Shiro.”   


Shiro’s neck got hotter, if that were possible, and for the first time in months it felt like he could really smile in return. “Hey.”   


Keith’s gaze dropped to the bouquet. “Is that for me?”   


“Uh.” Shiro hastily set it on the table beside the bed, along with the stuffed cat. “Yes. I…wanted to get you something. To get well soon.” He looked to Keith again, smiling and healthy and whole, and a weight lifted off his shoulders. “It’s good to have you back.”   


Keith’s smile broadened at the private joke. “It’s good to be back. Mom said you were here when they got in?”   


Shiro nodded and sat at the edge of Keith’s bed. “I wanted to see you before the speech. I wasn’t sure if I’d have time after.”

He _shouldn’t_  have had time after, but once he’d heard Keith was awake, no force in the universe could have stopped him from getting over here.   


His right arm twitched, like it wanted to fly to Keith’s hand and hold it, and Shiro had to make a fist to keep it at his side.   


“How are the others?” Keith asked. “Are they…”   


“Everyone’s fine,” Shiro assured him. “You were the last one to wake back up. They’ve been asking me about you every time I drop by their rooms.”   


Keith half-smiled, and reached over to pluck the stuffed cat from the table and set it in his lap. “I’m glad you were here.”

“I’ll always be here for you,” Shiro said.   


And that was the truth of it, wasn’t it? No matter what, no matter where their relationship went, he would be here for Keith. And he knew in his bones Keith would be here for him.   


He took a deep breath and made his confession again now that Keith was awake to hear it. “I love you, too.”   


Keith’s eyes went wide, and then he ducked his head and held the stuffed cat to his chest. “I didn’t think you remembered that.”   


“It was one of the only things I did,” Shiro said. “I should’ve said it back sooner.”   


Keith shook his head. “No. You never had to say it back. It was just the only thing I could think of to get through to you. To bring you back.” He raised his eyes to meet Shiro’s again. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it. I did. I still do. But I didn’t say it because I wanted to hear it from you. I said it because it was true, and if…if we didn’t make it, I needed you to know.”   


There were a lot of things Shiro was adjusting to with having an arm that wasn’t physically connected to his body, but it was nice, right this minute, to be able to reach over and take Keith’s hand without having to stand up and shuffle down the side of the bed.   


“That’s why I said it back,” Shiro said. “Because it’s true, and I need you to know.”   


When Keith smiled, really smiled, his face lit up the room like a sun. It was one of the first things Shiro had noticed about him, way back then, and he’d vowed to do whatever he could to help that angry young kid smile more often.   


Now, Keith’s smile was…incandescent, and Shiro’s entire being lifted to see it.   


“So, uh,” Keith rubbed his thumb over Shiro’s, “I’m kind of stuck in the hospital right now, but when I get out, do you want to go get coffee?”   


Shiro’s heart gave a double-thump like it hadn’t in ages, and he wondered if his chest might spontaneously combust. Jumping out into space to infiltrate an enemy ship was nothing, but planning a _coffee date_  left him shaky. “Yeah! I’d…yeah, I’d love to. That would be great.”   


“It’s a date,” Keith said.   


“It’s a date,” Shiro echoed.   


He had to be grinning like an absolute fool, but Keith was grinning just as widely, so Shiro couldn’t begin to feel bad about it.

It wasn’t going to be that easy, he knew. The war wasn’t over and he didn’t know how far it stretched before them. They would both have responsibilities and obligations, other things that would have to come first if they wanted to protect the people they cared about.   


But right now…

Right now, Keith was alive and holding his hand, and the gigantic bouquet of tulips filled the room with a sweet, fresh scent, and Shiro felt lighter than he had in months.   


No matter what happened next, this was worth holding on to.   


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
